Mistaken?
by Mistress-Chibi-Serenity
Summary: When Darien breaks up with Serena her world ends for her but she gets back on her feet But she still loves Darien and when he reapears in her life will they be friends? or more(based on a real life situation happening to my friend with permission)
1. Default Chapter

AN: Ok this is a SM Fan fic BUT it's a completely different story. So please just try to understand and bear with me. Also this can take place anytime during the seasons but I have it twords the end to where she is about 22 and the only thing different is that they don't know that they are supposed to have this future together. They only know that they are…who they are. That Serena is the moon princess and Darien is the prince of Earth.

"Serena, we can't date any longer. I moved away and the distance is just…to much. But I still want to talk to you…" Darien paused as he was interrupted by Serena.

"Darrrriiiieeeen!!!" Her bottom lip trembled," We can't break up! I can't believe you are breaking up with me!!! Is it another girl!? It is! I can't believe it you are leaving me for…"She stopped as Dariens finger rested on her lips.

"Serena, there is no one else. But you live here and I live, for the moment, 400 miles away. It just can't work well with that sort of distance and…"He paused," To tell the truth, I need to be on my own I'm going though some…personal issues. I'm sorry."

Serena just stared at him as if he had told her the world was about to end (and to her it basically was)."But if you are having personal issues why would you cut me off from you! I can help!" She didn't understand. "If you had problems then why would you cut yourself off from someone who loves you? Why?!"

Darien could figure out a way to make her understand, and in a low voice told her, "I'm sorry, Serena. I just have to do this. I'm so sorry." He started to back away slowly, " Bye Serena."

As he backed away she yelled at him, "I don't understand! PLEASE! PLEASE! Don't leave me! Please!" Her voice cracked as she yelled and tears fell from her eyes and landed on the ground. As Darien finally turned around and ran to his car she yelled after him, "DARIEN!" But he didn't stop or turn around.

Serena slowly turned and started to her house but heard a car behind her and turned around hoping and praying it was Darien, "Darien…?" But it wasn't, it was just some lady and her children. A large raindrop landed on her head as the lights of Dariens car faded in the distance. The last time she would see them for a very long time.

5 years later

"SERENA! I can't believe you broke up with Brendan! He was so nice! How could you!?" Rei scolded Serena in front of the temple as they walked in to the rest of the girls and they all looked up.

"Did you really break up with him Serena?" Ami looked over the top of her book at Serena.

"Yes, yes I did. Before you ask, it just wasn't working. I just cant see him going anywhere with his life and that means I cant see the relationship going anywhere, plus he is just so clingy, and I hate it! But it's ok I'm fine, if only…,"Her cell phone went off with a text, Serena looked at it and got very angry,' IF ONLY HE WOULD STOP TRYING TO TALK TO ME! This is the 3rd message in 2 minutes. He keeps asking me why I broke up with him. I told him when we talked for 2 hours in person, then on the phone for 2 hours, then the internet for 2 HOURS!" She turned her phone off and threw it on the bed, "There, bye bye." The girls looked at her like she was insane, which she very easily could have been but wasn't, "I swear I'm not insane if anyone is its him." She glared at the phone.

Lita stood and put her arm around Serena's shoulder, "Anyone up for ice cream?"

Serena lit up, "ME!"

Everyone laughed and got up making there way to the ice cream shop.

"So Serena, did you hear that Darien is here in town?", Mina asked Serena as they walked arm-in-arm down the street.

Serena looked at Mina, "No WAY! I didn't know that. Is he here for business or something?"

Ami spoke up from behind, "Yes, I heard he was looking to start a business up here and was looking for space to rent. He helped run a business once he graduated from college the second time. You know he went back after the first time because he didn't feel fulfilled."

"Well that's odd, he was always so sure.", Serena started thinking, so hard in fact she almost walked by the ice cream shop…almost.

Later that evening Serena went back to her apartment. Even though she lived in the town of her childhood at the age of 19 she decided to move out on her own, well kinda her own she had had a room mate until 2 years ago when she had broken up, with her then boyfriend. And she had just broken up with one of 8 months. 'What is my problem! I can't seem to stay with anyone for more than a year! Its like none of them are good enough for me, its…'Serena's thoughts where broken by the phone ringing. She looked around confused for a second then heard the phone ring again and looked around for it. It wasn't on the charger but she finally found it on the 4th ring hidden under a couch pillow.

"Hello?" She said lightly and cheerful in the phone but then her face fell as she heard who was on the other side." Brendan! I told you why! Would you please just leave me alone! I'm sorry you are hurt!" She glanced at her cell phone and at her home phone answering machine each with 10 or more messages probley all from him. "And don't call and leave any more messages or text. "She paused while he tried to talk but all she heard was gibberish. "Goodbye Brendan." And she hung up.

Serena set the phone down and went to her message machine and erased all the messages without listening and went into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and filled the tub, adding a mix of minerals, and of course bubbles, to it. The room filled with the smell of moonflower and she started to relax. She took off her clothes and slipped in to the tub. Letting the warmth of the water envelope her. She took a book and started to casually read it. When she heard the phone ring and then answer machine pick-up and heard the voice of Brendan on it she turned the radio on.

Serena wasn't aware of how long she slept but she woke up in a cold bath and the sky, which had been so bright when she got in, was now dark. So she got up and took a quick warm shower to rinse herself off and got out. She walked into her room and pulled on a pair of Pj's and brushed her hair in front of the mirror with only the moon and starlight giving her light. Her hair was different now then when she was younger, it had lost some of the bright yellow and gold of her teen years and was a natural softer gold with strawberry laced through it and silver. It was also shorter, only to the small of her back and she kept it completely down or in a ponytail, most of the time. As she brushed it she could hear the beeping of her message machine telling her she had messages.

She reluctantly got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat as she erased the messages, 10 in all. She began to prepare herself a meal of pasta when the phone rang again.

"Hello?" She paused for a second while she got angry." I told you not to call me! Brendan DO NOT call me again! OK!? I will tell the cops! Don't make me!" And she hung up.

A minute later it rang again she didn't even bother with a hello, "Brendan!! DON'T CALL ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WILL…wait…Darien!? Why are you calling? Oh, um…Brendan? Ex boyfriend, enough said. I'm sorry about that, he just wont leave me alone…no no I don't need help I can handle him. He is just really emotional. Oh! Ami told you I broke up with him but you didn't know his name. …ok…that works." She listened to him ask her if she would like to hang out later at the arcade," Well ok. When? Now?! But its…only 6. I thought it was later. Ok I will be there soon, I need to get dressed im in PJ's. Ok 7 is fine. Bye."

Luna walked into the room from the porch," Hello Serena!"

"Luna, Darien just called and wants to hang out so I said yes." She said slowly

"Well go get ready Serena."

Serena walked into her room and looked at her closet. She pulled her favorite jeans out of the closet and slipped them on. They fit her perfectly and had a unique design running up the side of the leg. She stared into her closet at her shirts. Finally she pulled a white longsleeve scoop neck shirt out and pulled it on. She sat in front of her mirror and put on a pair of feather earrings. Put a dash of make up on and walked to the front room. She grabbed her black boots from the floor and put them on. Lastly she grabbed her black jacket out of the closet and her purse and walked out the door. "Bye Luna!" She walked down the sidewalk for 10 minutes and turned the corner one last time. The lights from the arcade blinked at her from and she saw him from behind the same way she had seen him last and stopped. 'I should turn around and tell him that I suddenly got sick and cant be here.' Before she could decide he turned around.

"Serena? Is that you?" He smiled at her and she almost swooned it had been so long and she had loved him the whole time. This wasn't fair. It was too hard. But she had to put on a happy face.

"Hi Darien." He had a strange look on his face like he couldn't believe it was her. Had she really changed that much. Sure she dressed a bit better and sure her hair was way different and yes she had matured but overall it wasn't THAT different. "How are you?"

"Fine, just fine. Would you like to go in for a soda? My treat?", He gave her his charming smile and held the door open as Serena walked in. "So what have you been up to?"

Serena gave him a smile, "Not much really I graduate from college in a few weeks, then I have no idea what will happen. How about you?"

"I'm looking around here trying to start my business but its not going to well. I can't find a place I like. It's a odds and ends shop. Just little things that are collectibles I already have a lot of things to sale I just need a shop."

Serena smiled as he talked and when she paused she blurted out, "Why did you call me up and want to see me?"

Darien just looked at her, "I just need to know if I name the right decision in breaking up with you. Do you think I did?"

Serena thought for a moment, "I think…that at the time it was right for you. But that now its not that we should be together." She watched his face for any reaction.

"Perhaps we should just hang out and see what happens…ok?" His voice pleaded.

"Ya, fine." She looked at the clock. It was already 8 but they talked. And talked until they where finally kicked out at 10.

"Darien I should get home. I will see you later." She gave him a hug and went to turn but felt him grab onto her hand.

"Serena…", He slowly kissed her on the lips, "I made the wrong decision. Forgive me?"

"I…of course I do. I did a long time ago. Walk me home?" She asked sweetly. Darien didn't answer he just put his arm around her and gave her a hug and started walking. They continued to talk all the way to her front door. And at the door he kissed her again. "I will see you later Darien."

"Bye Serena." He watched as she closed the door behind her.

AN:Ok now that you have read this so far would you please review and let me know if you think I should go on or just delete this and pretend it never happened. Also if you want to IM me. AIM: KittyCatLilly MSN: just let me know where you are from!


	2. Chapter 2: No call

Serena looked out the window of her house the next day, hoping that Darien would come over and see her and take her back. She was head over heels in love with him still. She could not help it. She knew they where meant to be together. But the day past and no one came over and Darien didn't call.

It was about 10 when her phone rang that night she rushed to it. "Hello?…Oh hello Mina…no no he didn't call…No he didn't come over…He is probley just trying to find a place for his business. I'm sure he will call tomorrow…ok…night." Serena slowly walked into her room and pulled on her nighty a short dress that was similar to her princess dress and fell asleep.

The next day she woke up late, noonish, she stared at the clock for a second then screamed. "I was supposed to be to work 2 hours ago! Oh no! Oh no…oh no…" She heard her answer machine beeping and slowly walked towards it.

She pushed the button, "Hey Serena…its me Brendan! I know you said…"BEEEP she erased it.

"Serena, this is the theater calling, I know it is early in the morning and late to tell you but your shift was cut today and you don't need to come in. Have a good day off." Serena let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you! Oh goodness thank you!" She could almost kiss the machine. She ran back to her room and into the bathroom and took a shower. She danced around in it and sang, "I don't have to work today! I don't have to work today!" Once she got out she went to her room and pulled a robe on.

"Serena! What was that racked in the shower!?" Luna asked as she walked in.

"I don't have to work today!" Serena smiled largely.

"Oh…"Luna stocked off as if unhappy about that. Serena shrugged and turned the T.V. on to watch.

At 6 her phone rang,"Hello?"

Lita was on the other end, "Hey Bunny! Want to go to a club tonight? It will be Rei, Mina, you, and myself! It will be fun we can pick up guys!"

"Guys! Woohoo!"She heard from the other end and another voice.

"Mina! Be quiet! HAHA!" Lita started laughing hysterically just as Serena could hear an 'OOF!', "Serena…hahaha Mina just fell off the bed! Hahahahah!"

Serena laughed, "Of course I will come! Want me to meet you there or at your house?" She giggled again.

"We will pick you up. Bye Serena and don't forget dress HOTT!"

"Of course! Bye!" She hung up and could help but giggle as she ran to her room and sat in front of the mirror and curled a few pieces in ringlets and left the rest straight.

She got her two medium size bags of make up out of the draw and put them on the top. She pulled out a blue eye shadow and put it on with black giving her eyes a dark sexy look. She rolled on some mascara and some black eyeliner. She pulled a fine make up brush out of her bag and some silver sparkles and added then along the bottom of her lids. She got out her glitter puff and put it all over so she shined like a star. She put small rhinestones on the corner of her eyes. She also snapped them into her hair after putting some blue wash out streaks in it.

She ran to her closet and picked out a slinky white top that had 3 straps on the back that held it on. She also pulled on a dark blue, almost black, skirt that hung low on her hips showing off her flat tanned stomach and ended mid thigh. Lastly she pulled out a pair of white 4-inch shoes.

She walked from her closet to pull the shoes on but when she looked at her feet she noticed that she was missing something and went to her make up once again. She pulled blue glitter paint and painted a moon on her right ankle. Satisfied she pulled the slip on heel sandals on and walked to the front room just as the bell rang. She ran over to it and opened it.

"Serena!" The group of girls screamed.

Mina hugged her, "You look awsome! Like a goddess!" She squealed and hugged her again. The other girls agreed.

"One thing is missing!" Rei stated as she came up to Serena pulling something out of her bag. "This lipstick" She applied the sexy red lipstick for Serena. "There! Perfect! Come on grab your stuff!"

Serena grabbed her purse and pushed everyone out the door and locked up. As the walked down the side walked she yelled, "I'm SO ready to party!" All the other girls laughed and they walked into the club.

The music inside was making the ground move slightly beneath them and they could feel the bass. They smiled at one another and started to dance. They made an awesome dance crew and people stopped to watch them as they danced as one closely together until the song ended and men flocked to them.

Serena smiled and nodded as the men asked her questions or to dance but in her heart was sad. She knew that she wouldn't see them again. Even the ones shoving paper with their numbers at her. She just smiled to look happy. She looked at her friends as they met up with a guy or there boyfriends. She just couldn't take it and excused herself from the men surrounding her.

She walked up to Lita," Im leaving, I will see you later." She smiled and left before Lita could protest, she couldn't take anymore.

Serena walked outside and down the street. A cloud moved and the moonlight fell on her. It made her feel safe and happy. She smiled in the light and felt a ran drop fall on her from the clouds in the sky and the moon covered up. She didn't care and took her shoes off and played in the rain.

When she got home she was soaking but she loved it. She looked at her answering machine. No message. And she walked past it to her bathroom. She stripped her wet cloths off and took a nice warm shower, rinsing of the make up and all the sweat from dancing. She got out and wrapped a fluffy robe around her and a towel around her hair.

Serena had no recollection of falling asleep but in the morning she woke up still in her robe and her towel on her head had fallen off. She got and got ready for work, putting on a pair of black slacks and a plain white shirt. She put on her black shoes, pulled her hair up and grabbed her work shirt and walked out the door.

The next week passed slowly, with Serena working and hanging out with friends. She had given up on talking to Darien ever again. It was too good to be true. She knew it wouldn't work out. She lived here and he lived far away.


End file.
